


Description of a Survivor

by GildedHeart



Category: poems - Fandom
Genre: Butterflies, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Poetry, Victim - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GildedHeart/pseuds/GildedHeart
Summary: TW: Allusion of sexual assaultDecided to upload this as a separate poetry entity due to it's themes.
Kudos: 1





	Description of a Survivor

Pink High Heels  
(decorated with pictures of Disney princesses)  
Worn White Socks  
(frilly and grass stained)  
Torn nightgown  
(embroidered with multicolored butterflies before their wings were ripped)  
Smeared red lipstick and smudged eyeshadow  
(that she managed to reach from her mommy's vanity)


End file.
